Tragic Reconstruction: Becoming the Masked Man
by Azura the Deoxys
Summary: My take on how the Pigmask Army found Claus, and how he became the Masked Man. Things are slightly different from the game. Oneshot. Rated K plus for very mild language.


**Tragic Reconstruction**: **Becoming The Masked Man**

_This is short story about Claus becoming the Masked Man. It's a slightly different take on the game's timeline of events. Claus is found by the Pigmask Army and taken prisoner, and when they find he can use PK Love, they make a terrible choice…_

(Claus's POV)

My name is Claus. Brother of Lucas, son of Flint & Hinawa. Recently, my mother was killed by a creature called Mecha-Drago. Mecha-Drago was once a normal Drago. Dragos are these dinosaurs that live here on the Nowhere Islands. They resemble a Tyrannosaurus Rex, but they're not fierce. They are the friendliest lizards you could ever meet.

But not Mecha-Drago. This thing is half machine, and half beast. It killed Hinawa. It killed my mom. I tried to stop it, but failed. I was knocked out, and just waking up when I saw a soldier in a pink uniform stooping over me.

"Ahhhhh!" I shouted. A Pigmask. They are the ones who created Mecha-Drago. They took a normal Drago and turned it into a living nightmare.

"Colonel Kairos, we have an unauthorized child on the premises,"the Pigmask said to another. This other Pigmask was in a white uniform and wore a cape. This white uniformed Pigmask… Colonel Kairos, was it?... picked me up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me. He was glaring at me. Feeling some bravery coming on, I glared back, saying nothing.

"Say something!" Colonel Kairos ordered me. Humph. Why should I take orders from this butthead? I spit in his face.

"Put me down, fat butt! There, I said something, stupid," I shouted. Kairos looked like he was about to explode.

"You wretched child!" he shouted. Two Pigmasks came and grabbed me.

"Take this worm to the prison at headquarters. Interrogate him once you get there," Kairos ordered. The two Pig Soldiers tied me up and put me into a strange flying machine. I was gagged and blindfolded, and they took me off to who-knows-where…

It appears I had fallen asleep, as when I opened my eyes I was in a small jail cell, not tied up, or gagged, or blindfolded, but trapped.

"Let me out!" I shouted. I grabbed the iron bars and rattled them. A Pigmask came up to my cell. He stared at me.

"So, what were you doing there, at that plateau?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you anything?" I said in defiance. The Pigmask scowled.

"Tell me, you brat, before I resort to drastic measures," he said.

"No," I said, sticking out my tongue and making a rude gesture at him with my hand. He flew in to anger.

"Don't be giving me that trash!" he shouted. He grabbed a small device and, by pressing a button, sent an electrical shock coursing through my body. I was stunned for a moment, but since it wasn't a very intense shock, I got back up and started to focus with my mind. I have psychic power, you see, and I can attack with it.

"PK Love!" I said, sending a bright blast of blue light at the Pig Soldier. The attack missed but the Pig Soldier was scared out of his wits. He ran out of the room, screaming something like "Wait until Master Porky hears of this…"

I was sitting in my cell some odd hour later when Colonel Kairos and another Pigmask in a green uniform arrived. I stared at Colonel Kairos.

"Well if it isn't Butthead," I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Silence!" Kairos roared. He turned to the green Pigmask.

"Timothy, we are escorting this prisoner to the Chimera Lab. He is needed there," Kairos said. The green Pigmask nodded.

"Will do, Colonel. Heh, this is going to be great!" Timothy said. I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not with his mask on, but guess he was smiling. And I was getting a pit in my stomach. Escort to Chimera Lab? I had a bad feeling about this. A _very _bad feeling. Before I knew it I was tied up again and being escorted to some place.

We walked into the Chimera Lab. The place was crowded with scientists. Animals were being brought in, and those animals seemed distressed. I started to feel queasy. What were they going to do to those animals? What were they going to do to _me_? It made me sick just thinking of the horrifying possibilities.

I was led to… some kind of operating room. There were scientists in there that seemed to be radiating evil intentions.

"Remove your shirt," Timothy told me. Now too afraid to mess with these Pigmasks, I did it without question. Timothy then grabbed me and placed me down on an operating table. I tried to fight, but only got strapped down.

"This will only hurt for a second," said one of those creepy scientists, as he filled a syringe with a blue fluid that smelled horrible. Then, I felt a hypodermic needle poking into my shoulder, and I passed out…

I don't know how long it took. But eventually, I woke up. The scientists were looking pleased, and Timothy, who had unmasked himself, was grinning from ear to ear. Something did not feel right. My face felt strange, and my back felt oddly heavy. I moved my right arm to scratch my head, and I saw it.

Then I realized I was changed.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed. My arm! It wasn't the same. It was normal down to the elbow, but below that, it was metal, with a white, mechanical hand, an energy meter of sorts, and a cable… a cable leading to…

Oh, horror! A cable leading to a metallic box on my back. That explains the heaviness on my back. I pulled at the metal box, but only got pain for my efforts. I tried to yank off the metallic arm part, but that too wouldn't come off.

"What have you done to me?" I shouted. Timothy smiled.

"The scientists have successfully reconstructed you into a cyborg! Ha ha!" Timothy laughed.

"Those cybernetic implants can't be removed," one scientist said. I was enraged. I felt like killing everyone in the room right then. My hand on my right arm retracted, and a gun barrel appeared.

"Killing us will get you nowhere," said another scientist. A scientist got out another machine and put a strange headset on my head. The machine roared to life, and suddenly, what felt like the worst migraine ever imaginable hit me. I screamed. As the pain grew ever more intense, my consciousness began to fade…

* * *

I was standing outside of Pigmask Headquarters. Many Pigmasks were in front of me.

"Hail Porky! _Oink! Squeal!_" they shouted. Colonel Kairos approached.

"What do we do now, Commander?" he asked. I thought. I grinned, and the one eye not concealed by part of my helmet twinkled deviously.

"We will go hunt for the Dark Dragon's Seven Needles. One has already been located. We're off to Osohe Castle."

I am the Masked Man. Commander of the Pigmask Army.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this oneshot of how Claus became the Masked Man. I wrote this out of boredom while waiting for Thanksgiving dinner.


End file.
